


The Times We Had, The Laughter We Shared

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Crushes, Cute, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Laughter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Perched on a balcony overlooking the Fright Zone, Adora thinks she's gotten some time to herself... and then her best friend Catra shows up. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	The Times We Had, The Laughter We Shared

One of the biggest dreams Adora had in her life was making the rank of Force Captain. Ever since she was a child, she'd idolised the commanding officers of the Horde, how they maintained order within the ranks of the military. She wanted to be just like them.

However, wanting to be like them meant that Adora had to train harder than most of the other cadets on the force. She strived to be nothing but the very best, pushing herself to the limit. Though there were days like today where she was questioning if it was worth it.

Yes, she believed what Shadow Weaver preached, that the Rebellion and the Princesses who led them were monsters who wanted nothing more than to stop the Horde's progress from making Etheria a perfect world. But... was it right for her to be the one to fight against them?

Had she ever met a Princess? No. Did she even know what one looked like? Certainly not. So... why should she have to fight against them. She knew these were just random thoughts she was having. If anyone caught her saying any of this... well, Shadow Weaver would likely have her head.

Right now, Adora was enjoying some peace and quiet on the balconies of the Horde's fortress, wanting to relax after a long, very stressful day of training. She hung her legs off the side of the railing marvelling at the sight of the metropolis in front of her.

Staring up at the sky above her, constantly red from the smoke. She wondered what it would be like to really see the stars, not just the pollution from the Horde's many factories.

Though she was enjoying her solitude... she soon had company.

"Figured I'd find you up here," Catra said, as she saw her friend sitting on the edge of the railing. "You up here for some peace and quiet too?"

Smiling as Catra approached her, Adora was glad to see her best friend. No matter what was going to happen in her life, Adora was going to be happy as long as Catra was at her side.

"Yeah, training got a little hectic today," Adora replied. She sighed. "I swear, we'll never make Force Captain at this rate. Not without losing one of us a leg or something like that."

"Don't be such a defeatist," Catra said, reassuring her.. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

Raising her eyebrow, Adora looked at Catra, confused. She hadn't heard that phrase before. "Umm... what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I picked it up from Lonnie," Catra mused. "I think it means when things are rough, you just gotta think positive and move on."

Adora smiled. "I guess you're right about that."

"And for what it's worth... we're gonna be the best Force Captains the Horde has ever seen. Hell, we might even overthrow Hordak and rule this place by ourselves. No one could tell us what to do."

"Damn right," Adora said back with a grin. "Though, maybe not that last part."

Catra laughed, then laid back with her hands crossed behind her head. She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose and out through her mouth, the only noise they heard was the hums of the machinery around them.

She sighed. "Ah, nice and quiet up here."

She was right about that. Barely anyone else came up here besides the pair of them. Adora found herself watching her friend. She stared at Catra's smile, the glow from her heterochromatic eyes, that soft, wonderful fur that she'd had many dreams about caressing.

"Yeah," she murmured, "...beautiful..."

The catgirl looked up. "Hmm?"

Blushing, Adora shyly looked away, embarrassed that had just slipped out. "Uh... nothing."

Catra giggled. "Jeez, Adora, you really are out of it."

Smiling, Adora listened to Catra's laugh. It was one of the few things that could really put a smile on her face. She closed her eyes, letting herself become one with that wonderful sound.

"Gosh your laugh is adorable," she whispered.

Catra's eyes widened as she blushed in denial. "Sh... shut up!"

"It's true!"

Her friend pouted, in a rather adorable manner. "Bullshit, you're the cute one of the two of us."

That made Adora turn redder. No one... Had ever called her cute before. Did Catra... have feelings for her too? Both Adora and Catra stared at one another, their cheeks flushing red.

"And... if I've got my cute laugh... you've got a cute hair poof!"

Adora burst out laughing. "My... hair poof?"

"Uh, ponytail or whatever, I don't know!"

Adora cracked up. "Geeze!"

"Look, you have a cute lump in your hair and its cute and..."

"Where... are you going with all this?"

"I... I'm not sure," Catra admitted, sitting closer to Adora. They were pressed right up to one another, Catra still looking down shyly. This whole conversation had gotten so very awkward.

The two of them in that moment... felt their hands brush against one another. Flesh touching fur, finger stroking claw. Adora gasped, pulling her hand away and feeling slightly ashamed.

She knew she had a crush on Catra, but she knew that she had to focus more on her training. And yet... Catra looked like she could use someone to love, someone to really care about.

Unlike Adora, Catra was not one of the best performing cadets. Adora had to basically babysit her friend a lot of the time and keep her out of trouble. Plus, there was the fact Shadow Weaver punished Catra more than anyone else.

"Hey... Catra?" Adora wondered. "Why did you come up here?"

"I... I was feeling lonely," Catra admitted.

"Yeah?"

Catra nodded. "I... I needed you." Adora could feel the pain in her voice. Clearly… something bad had just happened to her.

Knowing Catra didn't need to say any more, Adora wrapped her arm around her best friend, holding her close. Catra purred a little, snuggling up to Adora's side, like the cute cat she was.

"We'll get through this, Catra," Adora told her. "I will never leave you behind."

Adora didn't know how wrong she was going to be, when a few weeks later, she found the sword and joined the Rebellion herself, and found herself going against Catra, her best friend... And the girl she loved.

xXx

**Author's note:** Last part of my She-Ra bomb and it is, of course, Catradora! There are seven lovely fics here for you tonight, all of which were made by me and my friend Guppy. Hope you love them and are looking forward to season five!


End file.
